Keyblade High: Final Mix
by KeyBlader99
Summary: This is my story. The story of how I fought in the War of the Heartless. But, like all lives, mine had many complications. For example, the one I love has a boyfriend. And that boyfriend of hers is my best friend. However, the war changed everything. The Heartless made sure of that.
1. Character List

**Character List**

Sora Strife: Age 14

Description- Main character and a Keyblade Wielder. He has fallen in love with his friend-that's-a-girl, Kairi. But, unfortunately, she has a boyfriend. He may seem... simple-minded, but balances it with a great sense of justice. When his friends are threatened in any way, he is quick to anger and has almost endless adrenaline.

Appearance- Sora has spiky brown hair along with blue eyes. He wears large yellow shoes, a white and black overjacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain.

Standard Weapon(s)- Keyblade, has a collection of Keychains.

Roxas Strife: Age 14

Description- Sora's blond twin brother, also a Keyblade Wielder. He can be moody, lazy, or angsty, but he, like Sora, has a great sense of justice. However, though he may be skilled, he is short tempered and doesn't like being restraint.

Appearance- Being Sora's twin, Roxas's facial features closely resemble his, including his bright blue eyes, body build, and spiky hair (though it is not difficult to set them apart in public). In contrast to Sora's brown hair, Roxas's is a golden blond. His hair style also separates them, as the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky.

He wears a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wears another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar is red and pleated and folded back.

Roxas also wears two-colored pants; the legs of his pants are beige with several of what looks like buttons on the hem that appear to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which are dark-colored. Roxas's shoes are colored in shades of grey and black, and have red straps in place of laces. Finally, Roxas wears a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

Standard Weapon(s)- Keyblade, Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Kairi Mizuki: Age 14

Description- The friend that Sora has fallen in love with. She is rather bright at most times, but she has her mellow and downing moments. She is also very competitive, and she and Sora compete for something plenty of times.

Appearance- Kairi has short like scarlet hair, crystal blue/indigo eyes, a pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver bead. She wears a white top with a black one underneath (the black one shows at her collarbone and at the hem) which slightly exposes her navel, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also features a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm.

Standard Weapon(s)- Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace

Riku Suelo: Age 15

Description- Kairi's boyfriend but ironically Sora's best friend. He is seemingly mature, but is far from quiet. But he is also responsible when the time calls, and will protect those dear to him at all costs.

Appearance- Riku has shoulder length silver hair, with bright emerald blue eyes. He wears baggy blue sweats fastened by small black belts at the bottom over dark blue-black jeans and a yellow tang top with crossing overalls of some sort. He wears black gloves and black wrist bands on both hands, and has white sneakers with a thick blue stripe running down the middle side.

Standard Weapon(s)- Dark Blade, Soul Eater.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, here's the first OFFICIAL chapter of a rewrite of Keyblade High! Enjoy! Vote on my poll, too! And feel free to give me any ideas too!**

"Hurry!" Sora yelled.

"Hey, new shoes take time putting on!" Roxas yelled back, stomping towards Sora in an awkward fashion, trying to get the back of the shoes to adjust.

Sora laughed. "You look hilarious!"

"SHUT UP!" Roxas said, socking Sora in the arm.

Sora just laughed, racing out the door. "See ya, sucka!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, running after him. "Cheery twin siblings..."

* * *

"You done in the bathroom, Kai?" the pink haired little girl said.

"Hold on, Serah! I had, like, five juice boxes this morning!" Kairi said through the door.

"Okay! Don't be long! You have your first day of high school!" Serah said, skipping off.

Kairi sighed, and flushed the toilet. "Cute little cousins..."

* * *

"Riku, you should really hurry up, kid. School's in like, fifteen minutes," the silver haired man said.

"Shut up, Kuja. At least I don't wear a thong," Riku countered.

Kuja growled. "You did _not_ just go there."

Riku chuckled. "I did indeed."

Kuja stomped down the stairs in anger.

Riku opened the door, smiling. "Gay thong-wearing uncles..."

* * *

Sora hopped on the bus, with Roxas trailing behind. The two sat in a seat in the back. Roxas took the time to adjust his shoes.

"Dude, you looked ridiculous this morning," Sora said, smiling widely.

Roxas glared at him. "At least I don't have complications in my love life."

"You have a love life?" Sora asked teasingly.

"Maybe..." Roxas mumbled.

Sora laughed loudly. "I knew it! You don't!"

Roxas socked his brother in the arm again. "People are staring, dude. Not the best start for the first day of school."

Sora frowned, and tucked his hands behind his head. "Who said it was? I could go for Class Clown or Cheeriest Dude of the Year award."

Roxas crossed his arms, and slumped deeper into his seat as the bus stopped. Sora's face reddened when Kairi came up. He snapped out of it, and waved.

"Hey, Kai!" he shouted from the back.

Roxas hit Sora in the head, and Kairi laughed, waving back. The bus driver turned on the radio. Sora began singing with it.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say..." he sang, and the bus driver changed the station.

"In you and I, there's a new lahaaaa, yeah, yeah!" Sora sang louder, and the station changed again.

"Donna toki datte, Tada hitori de, Unmei wasurete Ikite kita no ni, Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru, Mayonaka ni!" Sora sang loudly, and the bus driver made a sudden turn, causing Sora to hit his head on the window.

"You alright?" the bus driver called, and Sora rubbed his injury.

"I'M FINE!" he said happilly.

Kairi giggled, and the bus stopped as if it was angry. Sora jumped up when he saw Riku.

"'SUP, RIKU!" he shouted.

"'SUP, SORA!" Riku shouted back, grinning.

Riku sat next to Kairi, and the two held hands classically. Sora grinned, but Roxas could see the sadness.

"Sucks for you, bro," Roxas said, patting his brother's shoulder in a "there, there" way.

"Yeah, you're right," Sora said, pulling on a spike absentmindedly.

"You gotta move on! I hate seeing you like this," Roxas said.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME!" Sora shouted.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Nothing, man. Just... forget it," Sora said as the bus stopped at the school.

Sora walked out, a few dozen paces behind Kairi and Riku. Roxas was next to Sora, a hand on his brother's shoulder. Sora stuffed his hands into his pockets, sighing.

"You're lucky," he said.

"What?" Roxas said.

"You don't have any complications with your love life."

"Hey, I don't like anyone, so I can't say I've had complications."

The conversation ended. The bell rang, and the two went to Magic class, taught by Mr. Merlin. He may have been old, but he was talented. He and Roxas had the same schedule, so when they entered the classroom, they immediately took a seat next to each other in the front row.

"Wow! I can actually see the board!" Sora said in amazement.

"I know! It's great!" Roxas said, admiring the view of the shiny white board behind the brown colored teacher's desk, complete with computer.

"Hey! That's my seat!" a voice shouted.

Both Sora and Roxas turned and were soon facing a teen boy with blue-green eyes and dirty blond hair concealed under a beanie cap. He wore a black tuque with the "Ore" kanji, as well as a blue crop-top vest with white lining underneath a floor-length white jacket. He also wore baggy, aubergine colored pants, with the legs tucked into black combat boots with light blue laces.

"No, it's not," Roxas stated simply.

"It is, you bastard!" he yelled.

"Any proof?" Sora asked.

The teen glared at the two brothers. "You lookin' for a fight, wusses?"

"Nope!" Sora said happily.

"Well, you just got one! You," he pointed at Roxas. "Front yard, after school."

The boy stalked off to the back, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Who does he think he is, picking fights with total strangers?" Sora said, tucking his hands behind his back.

"That's Seifer, one of the more popular kids at this school," a kid whispered to them. He seemed younger than the other kids.

"A sophomore?" Roxas asked.

The kid shook his head. "A senior. Here, Magic classes are open to all grades. You didn't know that?"

Sora and Roxas shook their heads.

"Well, I'm Ienzo. Who are you?" he asked, extending a hand.

"Sora! Nice to meetcha!" Sora stated proudly, shaking Ienzo's hand.

"Roxas," Roxas said, shaking the other.

Ienzo was wearing a long white sleeved shirt with light blue stripes running down both sleeves, and had simple black shorts with maroon pockets and white outlines. His hair was a steely gray blue, long bangs covering one side of his face, and combed back on the other so his blue-gray eyes could see.

"Do you have any siblings we have to know about?" Sora asked.

Ienzo was silent for a moment. "Well, I have a brother..."

"What's his name?" Roxas urged on.

"I... I don't know if I should tell you... You might not like me..." Ienzo said quietly, looking at the floor.

"You can tell us anything, Ienzo. We only judge people on who they are, not what they're ties are with," Sora said, patting the boy's head.

"Well, his name is Zexion..." Ienzo said so quietly, it was almost a whisper.

"Zexion, the member of Organization XIII?" Roxas said.

"The very same," Ienzo replied.

Roxas looked away. Sora looked questioningly at his brother. "Something wrong?"

"I've been getting invitations to join the Organization. They know what I am," Roxas replied.

"What are you?" Ienzo asked.

"I am... A Nobody."

"Like my brother? I was named Ienzo because Zexion became a Nobody. He wanted his old name to live on, so it was passed on to me. Anyway, how did you become a Nobody?" Ienzo asked.

Both Sora and Roxas were very quiet for some time. The bell rang, signaling the end of passing period. Ienzo pointed to the board, and Sora and Roxas turned around. Merlin was there, a few wisps of smoke trailing behind him.

"Good morning class," he said. He sounded beyond old.

Most of the class droned, "Good morning Mr. Merlin." However, Sora did just the opposite.

"MORNIN', MERLIN!" he said cheerily.

Merlin chuckled. "Good morning, um..."

"Sora's the name!" Sora said, pointing his finger to himself.

"Well then, Sora, would you like to tell the class what Magic is all about?" Merlin said.

Sora's face fell. "Uhm... Well, y'see..."

"Sora's not exactly the brightest person in the book. I'm his brother, Roxas," Roxas butted in.

Sora grinned. "Yeah..."

Roxas stepped up instead of his brother. "Magic is the art of focusing your emotions and making them real. Magic can be used for good or evil, and comes in various forms."

"Thank you Roxas," Merlin said, applauding.

The rest of the class applauded, though it seemed out of boredom.

"We will split you into four groups: freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. I suggest you go on, and talk about what you will aim for this year!" Merlin said, and he vanished into a puff of smoke.

The class split off obediently, and didn't even talk about magic. Instead, they split off into their own little "social circles," and began gossiping about school, stories, and the like. Sora, Roxas, and Ienzo were cut off from all circles, no matter how hard they tried.

"Gee, looks like we're the ones left out," Ienzo sighed dejectedly.

"So, what do you think we're gonna learn?" Roxas asked.

Sora thought for a moment, and grinned. He flashed his Keyblade in his hand.

"I betcha I'm gonna shoot Fire outta this!" he said, and Ienzo gasped.

"You're a Keyblade Wielder?!" he said loudly.

Everyone turned, and said, "WOAH!" all at once.

Sora grinned sheepishly. "Yes..."

"Dude! I thought we promised Mom we wouldn't show these off in school until afterwards!" Roxas said.

"It... kinda slipped my mind... Um, Oops?" Sora said.

People began crowding around Sora, firing questions questions out of their mouths like a rifle shooting bullets.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Who's your master?"

"How'd you get it?"

And the questions kept rolling on and on. Sora soon yelled "ENOUGH!"

Roxas quickly cast Shell on himself and Ienzo.

"SLEEPGA!" Sora yelled, thrusting the Kingdom Key in the air.

The entire class fell asleep except for Roxas, Ienzo, and himself. Sora glared at everyone, and the Keyblade disappeared in a flash of white light. Merlin came back into the room, and saw the results.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around.

"Sora lost his temper, and cast Sleepga on the entire class," Ienzo replied.

"Sleepga? And only a freshman? You, boy are talented," Merlin said.

"Thanks. But it's only because of this," Sora said, flashing his Keyblade into his hand again and showing it to Merlin.

"Incredible! We haven't had a Keyblade Wielder in quite some time!" Merlin said.

"Well, I'm not the only one. Roxas here also has this ability. But he's better than I am. He can wield two," Sora said, pointing at Roxas.

"Two!? My my, you are one of my finest students, and I haven't had such great students in almost ten years!" Merlin said.

"Ten... years?" Ienzo asked.

Merlin chuckled. "Ten years ago, there were three bright young students in my class who were the best of friends. Two seemed to be more in my eyes. Their names were Ventus, Terra, and Aqua. Terra and Aqua were seniors, while young Ventus was merely a freshman. They accomplished many things during their time here. But one day, Terra disappeared. Ventus was torn, and Aqua seemed to lose her brightness I had become accustomed to."

"Did they ever go look for Terra?" Sora asked.

Merlin nodded. "Ventus immediately left the day after Terra's appearance when he saw the damage Aqua took. Then, Aqua left to search for them both a few days after Ventus left. I haven't seen them since."

"That's terrible," Roxas said.

Merlin shook his head. "No, it's not all that bad. I'm sure they're still alive."

Merlin took a closer look at Roxas.

"Something on my face?" Roxas asked, feeling awkward.

"No... It's just... You're the spitting image of Ventus," Merlin said.

* * *

Magic class was over in ten more minutes. The rest of the class woke up as the bell rang. In the hall, Seifer pushed past Roxas roughly.

"Geez... He should save it for later," Sora said.

"It's okay. He doesn't know I'm not gonna show up," Roxas said, shrugging.

"What? But you'll be labeled a coward!" Sora exclaimed.

"So? Better than waste my time with a bully," Roxas replied.

They walked in silence all the way to Combat class. The teacher was named Edge, and he used to be a ninja of a place named Eblan. Edge is a young, lean man with short, slightly spiked silver hair and has light-blue eyes. Edge wears grey-blue and black armor with a grey cowl covering his mouth and a large grey cape. Once in the class, Sora and Roxas both noted how loud it was. The classroom wasn't anything special: just a giant room with nothing but a desk and chair.

"Settle down, class," Edge said, barely heard over the noise.

People kept talking.

"SETTLE DOWN!" he yelled, and the class instantly went silent.

"I am Edge, your Combat teacher, and you _will_ do as I say. UNDERSTOOD!?" Edge shouted, and the class nodded vigorously.

"Cool teacher," Sora whispered.

"What was that?" Edge said, shooting his gaze at Sora.

"I'm commenting you on how cool you are," Sora said, grinning.

Edge narrowed his eyes. "Since you are kind enough, you will be the first one up for a sparring match."

Sora grinned again. "Nice!"

"Pick who you want," Edge said, gesturing to the class.

"Roxas! Get up here!" Sora said.

Roxas smiled, and walked over. The class scooted to the edges of the room, and Sora drew the Kingdom Key while getting into a fighting stance.

"One or two?" Roxas asked.

"Eh, it's the first day of school. Two," Sora said.

Roxas drew Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and spun them around. "Let's go!"

The brothers grinned at each other, and charged.

**Whaddya think? Leave suggestions for new chapters with a review, and follow and favorite the story! Also, if you want me to do another kind of these stories, let me know with a review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Destiny Islands Battle Theme on YouTube: watch?v=45LCa7IP1ZY**

Sora was the first to strike. He went for Roxas's head, and Roxas blocked it with Oathkeeper. With Oblivion, he struck at Sora's side, knocking the brunette to the floor. Sora got up.

"Heal!" he said, casting Cure.

Roxas again went for Sora's side, but this time, Sora jumped into the air, and began throwing a barrage of strikes at Roxas. Roxas blocked the first five, but was pummeled by the rest.

"Ars Arcanum, huh? Wanna play that way?" Roxas said, panting.

"I gotta win somehow right?" Sora said.

Roxas then rushed at Sora, who dodged. Roxas continually rushed Sora, who fell to the floor, groaning.

"Heal," he mumbled, casting Curaga.

Roxas grinned, seeing his opportunity. He swept Sora into the air, and pointed both Keyblades at him.

"Firaga!" he yelled, and Sora got a face full of flames.

The brunette fell to the floor, but got up anyway. Then he pointed his Keyblade at Roxas.

"Blizzaga!" he shouted, and Roxas barely dodged the chunk of ice.

Roxas was too busy to notice Sora come up behind him. Sora whacked Roxas in the back with the flat of the Keyblade, and Roxas hit the ground, hard. Sora landed on his feet, then collapsed onto one knee. Edge saw the fight was over.

* * *

"Stop," he said, and the class's eyes were all on him.

Roxas got up groggily, Oathkeeper and Oblivion disappearing in a flash of light.

"This should help," Sora muttered, casting Curaga on both of them.

Roxas straightened, feeling the magic work its... magic.

"Thanks Sora," he said.

Sora nodded. "No problem!"

Roxas then socked him in the face. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Sora fell to the floor, clutching his nose. "Whaddya mean? I should be the one saying WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Well, YOU BEAT ME!" Roxas said, clearly pissed off.

"SO?" Sora retorted.

Edge interfered, and blasted the two apart. Roxas crashed into a wall, and Sora went through the window.

"The fight is over, so I suggest you two Keyblade Wielders go get some rest," he said calmly.

"Oh, and can someone go get Sora? He went out the window," Edge said, and vanished as the bell rang.

"That was an interesting class," Roxas said to the person next to him.

"But Edge didn't explain what it was about," the person said.

"It's pretty self explanatory."

And Roxas was off to Gym.

* * *

Roxas sat down in a random spot in the gym. He looked around, checking it out. It had a standard hardwood floor, white painted brick walls, and blue mats everywhere. He saw Kairi and Riku, and scooted over to the couple.

"Hey guys!" he said, looking awkward as he butt scooted over.

"Hey Roxas. Where's Sora?" Kairi asked, looking around for the brunette.

"He got... sidetracked," Roxas said, getting up.

As the bell rang, the door burst open, revealing Sora, hair caked with dirt (but still spiky) and glass all over his clothing. He coughed, and a mouthful of dirt came up, earning "EWW!" from the class.

"Am I late...?" he said.

Kairi, Riku, and Roxas laughed. The class just looked at dirt Sora with disgust.

"Is he for real?" one kid whispered to his friend.

Roxas shot a death glare at them. "Don't insult my bro."

Then the teacher came in. He had a blond mustache and bald head with braided ponytail. He is shirtless, with red bands on his wrists; red pants tied at the ankle; a yellow sash around his waist, and flat brown shoes. He also wears red earrings, and has a red tattoo on his left shoulder.

"Hello there, children. I am Yang, your gym teacher," he said, looking over them.

"Hiya!" Sora said, waving brightly, seemingly recovered.

"What happened to you, boy?" Yang asked, raising his eyes in amusement.

"Oh, it's no big deal. I just crashed through a window and landed in the dirt after Edge blasted me."

"What am I going to do with that man..." Yang muttered.

Gym went by fairly fast. Sora and Roxas were the first ones out, yelling "LUNCHTIME!" at the top of their lungs. They were the first in line.

"Pizza please!" Sora declared, and got it in a brown small box thing.

"I'll have the spaghetti," Roxas said, and got it.

They sat down, and began scarfing down on their food. Riku and Kairi sat at the same table, and ate in a more... modest way.

"This pizza's awesome!" Sora said with his mouth full, so it sounded like "Shis pishas aweshum!"

"Amazing spaghetti," Roxas said, but it sounded like "Amashing shpaghehee."

Riku and Kairi chuckled. The two brothers grinned, and swallowed. Sora fell out of his seat, choking.

"Water...!" he said, and Kairi was the first out of her seat.

She grabbed a bottle, and uncapped it fast as lightning. She stuffed it into Sora's mouth, and began drinking deeply. He got up, okay.

"Th-Thanks, Kai. I owe ya one," he said, panting slightly.

"You idiot," she said sweetly. "Don't scare me like that."

"Can't judge a man by something he can't control."

"Who said you were a man, Sora?" Riku said, and Roxas burst out laughing.

"You are paying for that, no?" the cafeteria lady said, standing over Kairi.

"Here," Sora said, producing fifteen munny from nowhere.

"Sora..." Kairi began, but Sora patted her head playfully.

"S'okay. My fault, my munny," he said, grinning at her.

Kairi looked away. Riku helped her up, running a hand through her hair affectionately. Sora's grin faded slightly, and he got up, walking away.

"I'll see you guys later. I'll be at the bleachers if you need me," he said, beginning to sprint.

Roxas didn't bother following him.

"Why aren't you following him, Roxas?" Riku asked.

"It's Sora's private time. Give him a few," Roxas said, hiding the fact that it was Riku and Kairi's relationship that made him do that.

"I wonder what's wrong," Kairi said, frowning.

* * *

Sora was at the bleachers, like he said. He went to check his wallet, but found it wasn't there.

"Hey there," he said.

Out of the trees popped out a sixteen year old blond with a monkey tail, jeans, and a plain sky blue T-shirt.

"How did you know?" he said, emerald eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"My wallet's missing. Give it, Zidane," Sora said, making a gesture.

Zidane tossed Sora his wallet. "So what brings you here?"

"Just here to think," Sora said, gazing at the football field.

"Ah, lady trouble?" Zidane said, swinging his tail around subconsciously.

"Lady trouble?" Kairi said, and Sora and Zidane jumped.

"I-It's nothing, really! I-I mean, we're just talking, a-and—" Sora tried to cover up the conversation.

"It has nothing to do with you," Zidane said bluntly.

"Good to know. Are you okay, Sora?" Kairi said, looking at the brunette.

Sora wiped his nose. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, wha'bout me?" Zidane asked, feeling left out.

"I know you're fine, Zidane."

Zidane smiled, and leaped on a tree branch, he swung using his tail, and let go, flipping towards the sun.

"So..." Sora said awkwardly.

"How about you and I go back?" Kairi said, gesturing to the lunch tables.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

**Kairi Theme on YouTube: watch?v=kd3SAmb4d3I**

Sora tucked his hands behind his head, smiling.

"Hey, Sora! You'd doin' okay?" Riku asked as Kairi went to grasp his hand.

"... Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Sora said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

The bell, rang, signalling lunch's end. Sora waved goodbye to the couple.

"Man, you've been taking this hard lately," Roxas said as he and Sora walked to class.

"I know I have... it's been hurting more than usual. I'm happy for them, but... What about me?"

**Missing You on YouTube: watch?v=a4cQLbyHEd0**

"... I can't answer that. Only this can," Roxas said, poking Sora in his chest.

"How can this answer my question?" Sora asked, hand clutched over his chest.

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi called, coming up to the brothers.

"Hey, Kai..." Sora said.

"I'll leave you two to do your thing," Roxas said.

"Thing...?" Kairi said, confused.

"I dunno what he's talking about," Sora said, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, you're avoiding eye contact. Tell me what's wrong, Sora," Kairi said, hands on her hips.

"You wouldn't understand..." Sora muttered, one hand playing with his jacket zipper.

"I don't care. I want to help you feel better. Even if I don't understand, I want to do my best."

Sora began moving towards the classroom. "We can talk later. Maybe at my place."

Kairi shook her head. "No. My place."

Sora smiled. "Done."

The bell rang. Kairi face palmed.

"Dammit..." she muttered.

Sora chuckled. "That's why you're one of my best friends, Kai."

School went by quickly afterwards. Sora looked out the window as he was on the bus, next to Riku and Kairi, who were engaged in "couples" things.

_I just... I just wish things were easier... Like before..._ he thought to himself.

* * *

**Treasured Memories on YouTube: watch?v=z3MfoZ_yX5E**

A five year old Sora and Kairi, as well as a six year old Riku were playing around in the sandbox. Sora threw sand at Riku, who jumped back.

"Sora!" he whined.

The boy only laughed, as Kairi looked down. Both boys stopped, and looked to the redhead.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Sora and Riku asked simultaneously.

She looked down. "I just miss home..."

"But, aren't you happy?" Sora asked, frowning.

"Hey, don't you go trying to comfort my Kairi," Riku said.

Sora shot a glare. "I'm just being a good friend? And who said she was yours!?"

The two boys glared at each other, than grinned.

"Race?" Sora asked.

Kairi giggled, feeling embarrassed that she was wanted so much.

"I'll be judge," she said, standing up.

"Winner marries Kairi!" Riku declared.

"W-What? N-No need to take s-such high r-risks...!" Sora stuttered.

Riku laughed, and got to a ready position. Sora slumped down, but got ready.

"Ready... Go!" Kairi shouted, and the boys burst forth, sand and dust left in their place.

* * *

Sora smiled at the memory. "And I won, fair and square. But it was just a joke."

Riku looked at his friend. "What're you talking about?"

Sora shook his head, that smile still playing on his lips. "Just thinking back. Anyway, we're home."

The three got out, Roxas trailing behind. Riku waved goodbye as he headed for his house.

"I'll see ya later, babe!" he said to Kairi.

"'Kay, hon!" Kairi said back, blowing the boy a kiss.

Roxas headed for his house, knowing about Sora's "appointment" with Kairi.

Sora yawned loudly. "Well, then, wanna eat?"

"Sora, we had lunch, like, an hour ago," Kairi said.

"Just sayin'."

The pair walked into Kairi's house, looking like the best of friends.

"Kairi! You're home!" Serah said, hugging the redhead.

**A Moment of Courtesy on YouTube: watch?v=slK7BW_48_w**

"Hey, Serah!" Kairi said.

The little girl let go, and saw Sora. "Is this your boyfriend, Kai?"

Sora sweat dropped. "Um, W-Well..."

Kairi giggled. "No, Serah. That's not the Riku I told you about. This is Sora, one of my best friends."

Sora grinned, recovering from the mix-up. "Hiya."

Serah frowned. "Weird. You two'd make a great couple."

Sora blushed. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Sora. Let's go to my room," she said, starting up the stairs.

"Kairi?" a voice called.

Sora looked down the hall, and saw another pink haired girl, older than Kairi, and resembling Serah.

"Hey, Lightning," Kairi said, continuing up the stairs.

"Did you finally get the guts to bring your boyfriend home?" Lightning asked, looking at Sora.

"Why does everyone who sees me and Kai together for the first time assume we're together?" Sora asked, slumping.

"You look cute together!" Serah said.

Kairi went up the last set of stairs. Lightning beckoned Sora over, who uneasily went over.

"Let's talk, um..." she said.

"Sora," Sora replied, taking a seat at the table.

Lightning gave him a cup of milk, and sat across from the brunette.

"So, why'd she bring you and not Riku?" Lightning asked.

"Um, she wants to know why I'm sad...?" Sora replied awkwardly.

Lightning took a sip of coffee, as Sora gratefully took large gulps of his milk.

"Sora! You comin' up or what?" Kairi called from upstairs.

Sora nearly choked on the milk. "I-I'll be th-there in a sec, K-Kai!"

"Alright!" she said.

Lightning smirked, and waited until Sora was drinking the milk again. She then pulled a Riza Hawkeye.

"... You love her, don't you?" she slyly asked.

Sora spat out the milk. Straight into Lightning's face. He had a deep red blush that was turning darker and darker.

"No no no no no no! I-It's not like that! We've just been friends since we were little kids, and she's like family to me, and of course, I care for her and stuff, but not that kind of caring! It's not l-l-love!" Sora said, shaking his head and waving his arms like a madman.

Lightning chuckled. "You can't really hide anything well, can you?"

Sora sighed. "No..."

Lightning took a napkin, and wiped her face. Taking the glass, she said, "Alright, you can join her now."

"Thanks! And, you're not gonna..." Sora began.

"No, of course not. I'm not one to spoil such fun," Lightning replied, smiling.

Sora grinned a thank-you grin, and rushed up the stairs. Kairi was in her bed, sitting on it.

End A Moment of Courtesy

"There you are. What were you doin'?" Kairi asked.

Sora lay down in the bed, noting the softness. "Light talked to me. Just wanting to know me better."

"Oh."

Sora yawned. "So, what'd ya wanna talk about?"

"What's wrong with you."

"Wrong with me? Nothin's wrong. It's all cool."

"You've been acting so sad today. I want to see if I can make it better somehow."

Sora looked away. "Oh. That..."

"Yes. That. Now tell me what's going on."

Sora thought a bit. "Dunno... It's complicated."

"That's what friends of the opposite sex are for. To listen to your complicated crap," Kairi said brightly.

Sora took a deep breath. "Well, I like a girl, but she has a boyfriend, who is one of my best friends. Lately it's been hurting more than usual, and no one's giving me the answers I want. If I confess my feelings, it might ruin the friendship we've had for so long."

Kairi nodded slowly. "I see... So who's this 'friend' of yours?"

Sora blushed deeply. "Er..."

He was saved by Lightning, who threw open the door.

"Hey, I have some food ready. Want some?"

"Yeah!" Sora and Kairi shouted, and Kairi was halfway down the stairs.

"You have no idea how thankful I am to you," Sora said to Lightning.

"Oh. She cornered you, didn't she?" Lightning replied.

Sora nodded, and jumped down the stairs. They looked at the table.

"Ramen!" they shouted, and rushed to it.

"There's only one bowl," Sora stated blandly.

"And I'm hungry..." Kairi said.

The two locked eyes.

"Three," Sora said.

"Two," Kairi said.

"One!"

And with that, the two grabbed the bowl, and tried to wrestle it out of the others hands. The bowl was tossed into the air, and was about to fall to the floor, but Sora caught it, licking his lips. Then Kairi swiped it, and Sora hit himself in the face. He glared at her, and knocked the bowl into the air again. He reached for it, but Kairi pushed him, leading him to fall on his butt. She was about to catch it, but then Sora sweeped her off her feet with his foot, and he caught the bowl, grinning.

"Looks like I win," he said.

Kairi sighed, and got up to her feet. Sora grinned, and was about to eat the ramen. Then he noticed the bowl was gone. He looked at Kairi, who was eating the ramen.

"You sneaky little..." he began.

Serah skipped into the room, and Sora left his sentence hanging.

"The boys are home," Serah said, grasping Kairi's hand and dragging her to the door.

**Alright, now which two boys should cameo in the next chapter? Vote on the poll after taking a moment to leave a review!**


End file.
